


Небесные светила

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Они спали не так много, и Стив любуется Баки между томными поцелуями и улыбается будто невольно. Он очерчивает пальцами линию челюсти и ключицы Баки, пробегает ими по рёбрам и плечам, прежде чем притянуть его ближе и поцеловать.





	Небесные светила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [celestial bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939185) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Здесь:

Иногда, когда безумное вращение мира замедляется, можно найти спокойствие. Даже здесь, в городе, в ночь на понедельник или вторник, если ты чутко прислушаешься, то поймаешь момент приблизительно после трёх утра, когда мир подавляет свой грозный рёв и просто существует.

Баки нравятся такие мгновения. Если он не собирается спать, ему дана привилегия смотреть на луну, перебирать эти блики света и дышать ими, словно это сами звёзды. Ночная прохлада успокаивает, почти убаюкивает, и он словно застывает, как муха в янтаре.

Подушечками пальцев Стив скользит по его запястью, и этого достаточно, чтобы вернуть Баки в реальность.

Это приятно. Баки нравится, когда его будят вот так. Стив знает, как прикоснуться к нему, знает, как не напугать, если он в состоянии полного безмолвия. Баки поворачивается к нему, раскрывает ладонь и позволяет Стиву очертить вены, мышцы и сухожилия вдоль его руки. Стив касается его с такой нежностью, словно Баки – хрупкая драгоценность, и обычно Баки этого не выносит, но не в такие моменты…

Он вздыхает, устало и успокоенно.

Безмолвно и беззвучно Стив заполняет собой его пространство.

Он устраивает ладонь на шее Баки, касается губами виска, чуть поджимает их, почувствовав тепло кожи, и – ждёт. Баки знает, что Стив закрыл глаза и растворился в спокойствии и самом Баки. Он знает, что Стив заметил это. Стив всегда замечает подобные вещи.

Баки ведёт носом по коже Стива, снова вздыхает, прижимается к нему лицом. Он касается приоткрытым ртом линии челюсти Стива, жаждущий и настойчивый, и свободная рука Стива, не занятая лёгким поглаживанием запястья Баки, запрокидывает его голову к небу.

Когда Стив склоняется, Баки целует его – медленно, спокойно, разделяя этот момент между ними. Баки пропускает между пальцами пряди волос Стива и притягивает его ближе – глубже; так открыто, так живо.

Стив невесомо гладит пальцами запястье Баки, пока тот не привлекает его обратно, и тогда Стив следует за ним, его язык широко скользит по губам Баки и проникает в его рот. Мгновение снова застывает. Стив крепко держит Баки и опрокидывает его глубже в это спокойствие, открытого и изголодавшегося, с каждым движением своего языка.

Здесь: мир исчезает. Они выходят на орбиту.

Они ничего не слышат.

***

 

Тепло солнечного света на его щеке.

Стиву нравится свет. Они спали не так много, и Стив любуется Баки между томными поцелуями и улыбается будто невольно. Он очерчивает пальцами линию челюсти и ключицы Баки, пробегает ими по рёбрам и плечам, прежде чем притянуть его ближе и поцеловать так, словно Баки – сама Земля.

Баки прижимается к нему, жаждущий всё сильнее; в его горле щекочет.

Баки нравится свет, но он любит движение. При дневном свете Стив цельный, Стив реальный. Есть что-то в прищуре его глаз, в изгибе его руки, которая покоится на лице Баки, что заставляет Баки любить его, заставляет его хотеть ещё, заставляет желать, чтобы эта мягкая ладонь могла дать ему достаточно, чтобы он стал слабым.

Стив опьяняет: яркий и безупречный.

– Я хочу тебя, – повторяет Баки, как молитву.

Стив улыбается ему в губы.

– Я здесь, – говорит он и смеётся в ответ на сердитый взгляд Баки.

Стив властный. Он растягивает Баки в неторопливом темпе, заставляя его снова принять существование веры в божественное. Пальцы Стива огрубелые и безупречные, и бёдра Баки толкаются навстречу; Стив смеётся в его рот и успокаивает, скользит языком по губам и сгибает пальцы, заставляя почувствовать.

Баки хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно – для Стива и для него. Он горит. Его дыхание сбивается с каждым толчком и разведением пальцев; он может принять ещё. Солнечный луч перемещается по его спине, туда, где одеяло соскальзывает с бёдер, и он обливается потом, разъярённый и отчаявшийся – ему нужно больше, ему нужно что-нибудь...

Спираль в животе скручивается туже, его бёдра снова инстинктивно толкаются вперёд.

– Бля, – шепчет Баки и больно вцепляется в волосы Стива. – Твою ж мать.

Стив, кажется, в восторге. Он всегда в восторге от Баки в такие дни.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть, – мурчит Стив. – Ты не против?

Да, боже, да. Баки кивает, из его горла вырывается какой-то звук, и Стив целует его, а затем медленно вытаскивает пальцы. Баки выпускает его с прерывистым стоном; он чувствует на спине солнечный свет, тёплый и дарующий жизнь.

– На четвереньки, – говорит Стив. Его голос мягкий, но руки куда твёрже.

Баки идёт туда, куда ведёт его Стив, и склоняет голову. Без одеял холодно. Без Стива холодно.

– Я хочу больше тебя, – говорит Баки.

– Я делаю именно так, чтобы дать тебе больше. Веришь мне?

Это вопрос. Баки кивает прежде, чем осознаёт это.

– Да.

И снова дразнящее прикосновение пальцев Стива, влажных от смазки; вторая рука устраивается на его бедре.

– Ты чертовски меня хочешь, м?

Баки снова кивает.

– Да. Заметил?

Стив толкается пальцами глубже, и Баки ругается, упираясь кулаком в постель.

– Насколько сильно ты хочешь? – спрашивает Стив.

– Полностью. – Это словно мантра, это не его слова. – Все. Чёрт.

– Уверен? – Стив проворачивает руку нежно; костяшки надавливают, потом проскальзывают дальше.

– О боже. Да.

– Я дам тебе это, Бак.

– Трахни меня, господи боже!

Это не команда, но Стив, кажется, принимает её беспрекословно – его пальцы исчезают, и слышны влажные звуки, словно он дрочит себе влажной от смазки рукой. Баки стонет, уронив голову. Он чертовски заведён, а его ещё даже не коснулись.

– Ты можешь верить мне, Бак, – напоминает Стив, на бедро ложится горячая ладонь.

Греясь в солнечных лучах, Баки кивает.

***

 

Доверие – именно та вещь, от которой он приходит в восторг: головка члена Стива, прижимающаяся ко входу, означает, что Баки сейчас будет оттрахан.

В конечном итоге.

Пальцы Стива направляют, удерживают Баки на месте так же успешно, как и он сам.

– Твоя спина, – произносит Стив и надавливает ладонью.

– Бля, – выдыхает Баки, покрываясь испариной от ожидания. – Серьёзно?

– Ты… такой красивый, Баки.

– Заботься не о моей красоте, а о том, чтобы я кончил.

Стив забавляется; он толкается бёдрами, и его член скользит между ягодиц Баки. Баки сжимает кулаки и старается не податься навстречу.

– Ты сделаешь то, что я попрошу, – мягко говорит Стив. Это уверенное утверждение, а не приказ. С того момента, как Стив поцелуем разбудил его, Баки не касается себя по его просьбе; это единственное, с чем он с радостью соглашается.

Впрочем, этот момент довольно напряжённый. Член Баки стоит, его бёдра подрагивают, а Стив рассматривает его, словно произведение искусства. Это опьяняет. Это бесит.

– Какого чёрта ты ждёшь? – спрашивает Баки.

Стив переносит свой вес на одну руку. Скользит ладонью по плечу Баки, разводит коленом его бёдра. Поза Баки ненадёжна, большая часть его веса приходится на руки, и это проверка его силы, самый восхитительный её вариант. Внизу живота растекается и закручивается в клубок жар, и Стив просовывает руку между ними и направляет свой член к его заднице.

Рот Стива прижимается к его уху:

– Выгни свою великолепную спину для меня, Бак.

О боже, тепло его дыхания. Его тело прижимается каждым дюймом, ноги Стива притираются к ногам Баки, у них так много точек соприкосновения. Баки мог бы усомниться, но этого так много, и просьба Стива кажется абсурдной; от того, что с ним творит Стив, его спина давно уже прогнулась. Его задница, должно быть, задрана кверху.

Судя по хватке пальцев Стива, он об этом знает.

Баки всё равно выгибается, потому что его попросили. Он чувствует напряжение в спине и плечах и выдыхает.

– Всё ещё хочешь меня? – Зубы Стива проходятся по краю его уха. – Вот так?

– Да, господи, да.

И тогда Стив толкается внутрь, его дыхание опаляет кожу Баки.

Медленно, господи, как медленно. Баки тяжело и часто дышит, это опустошает его. Его мышцы горят – руки, живот, спина, задница, ох чёрт. Стив знает его в совершенстве, знает, как разрушить его и как заставить воспринимать каждую секунду, словно дар.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает Стив. От его хриплого голоса Баки чертовски сильно твердеет.

– Господи, – выдавливает Баки, прежде чем Стив выходит из него. Снова толкается глубже; у Баки дрожат руки, и он опускается на локти. Стив следует за ним, прижимается грудью. Его ладонь упирается в кровать, вторая скользит по груди Баки, придерживая его, словно оказывая услугу.

– Ты... – шепчет Стив, и, несмотря на весь его контроль, здесь срывается. Его губы перемещаются от виска Баки к макушке и оставляют нежный поцелуй, пока его бёдра движутся вперёд и назад.

– Трахни меня, – говорит Баки, и это всё, что он может сказать; это единственное, чего он хочет. – Трахни... меня. Трахни меня, трах…

Стив трахает его медленными, ленивыми толчками.

На периферии сознания Баки отстранённо чувствует тепло солнечных лучей на своей руке.

***

 

Здесь:

Стив любит его. Стив любит его так, что Баки чувствует себя живым. В такие моменты, когда Баки полностью отдаётся на его милость, он знает, что жив; знает, что Стив может делать всё, что пожелает. Баки позволяет ему это. Так было не всегда. Потребовались многие месяцы, чтобы он вспомнил самого себя после того, как его избавили от программы; прошло больше года, прежде чем он посмотрел на Стива и вспомнил, что тот не плод его воображения. Вспомнил, что Стив на самом деле сделал для него. Что он действительно его знает.

Кто-то – кроме Баки – знал, кто он такой.

Стив настолько хорошо знает его, что разгадал, что его рот ловит губы Стива определённым образом, рассмотрел, что Баки хочет этого. Он хотел, чтобы его держали именно так. Он хотел, чтобы этот человек, который был солнцем, держал его в своих руках и согревал всем собой, пока жизнь не засияет в нём, причиняя страдания, так ярко, что он разрушится под её весом.

Человек, который стал его солнцем, держит его, вбиваясь в него членом, и шепчет в его макушку милые глупости – вещь, которая смутила бы Баки, не потеряйся он в молитвенной размеренности сбивчивых стонов. Стив выскальзывает и снова толкается внутрь на всю длину, всё так же агонизирующе медленно, и всё, что может Баки, – принимать это, позволять стонам срываться с губ с проникновением каждого дюйма растягивающего его члена, с каждым толчком бёдер Стива, опустошаясь и вновь принимая до самого конца.

– Это прекрасно, Баки, – уткнувшись в шею Баки, сбивчиво шепчет Стив, словно потерял самообладание. – Совершенно. Ты – совершенен.

Это слишком притянуто за уши, чтобы даже быть смешным, но у него поджимаются яйца; он стонет и прячет лицо.

Руки Стива обхватывают его бёдра, и Баки наклоняется вперёд, ему нужно устроить куда-то голову. Это не та передышка, которой он ждал; Стив движется под другим углом, его пальцы впиваются в бедро Баки. Его темп ускоряется, а потом его рука – наконец-то – дразняще скользит по головке члена Баки.

– О, – коротко и похотливо выдыхает Стив.

Баки сжимает простыни в кулаках. Стив движется без какого-либо ритма, он точно настроен свести его с ума.

– Чёрт, – выдыхает Баки, почти всхлипывая.

– Ты уже кончил, Баки?

– Нет, – отзывается он. – Нет, нет...

– Не кончил?

– Нет.

– Ты кончишь только от того, что я трахаю тебя?

– Чёрт, – повторяет Баки. Стив собирает пальцами всю смазку с головки его члена и двигает ладонью по всей длине. – Ох, чёрт.

Стив погружается в него, а потом убирает пальцы с члена, медленно, одновременно почти выходя.

– Господи, Стив, я не могу.

– Можешь.

– Я не могу – без тебя.

Стив замирает на секунду, оглаживает ладонью головку, и Баки собирает все силы, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами навстречу прикосновению.

– Ладно, – говорит Стив тихо и спокойно, а потом его рука исчезает, он наклоняется над Баки, тянет за бёдра, заставляя вытянуться. Стив направляет его, медленно, уверенно, движется вместе с ним, оставаясь внутри. – Я держу тебя, – говорит Стив, переплетая их пальцы. – Тебе придётся тереться о простыню, пока я трахаю тебя. Идёт?

– Да, – стонет Баки, это приносит такое облегчение – снова быть в тепле, снова чувствовать солнце на своей коже. – Да, пожалуйста, да, да, прошу, да…

Так легче, так намного легче. Стив снова шепчет что-то в его макушку, его дыхание горячее, а голос низкий, и от каждого толчка бёдра Баки проезжаются по простыне. Стив задаёт ритм, и Баки остаётся только низко гортанно стонать. Он находит то трение, которого так отчаянно жаждал и не находил, и в животе свивается кольцами и разрастается жар, пока он не начинает верить, что заслужил освобождение просто потому, что выжил. 

– Стив, – шепчет Баки, его горло пересохло. Он дома, здесь, он жив и он благодарен за это.

– Баки. – Стив близок к оргазму. – Баки, ты... Баки, ты такой…

Пальцы Стива сжимают пальцы Баки, они слиты воедино, дрожащие, горячие, покрытые испариной, и Баки кончает как раз перед тем, как кончает Стив, втираясь в матрас под его весом. Он чувствует всепоглощающее, опустошающее облегчение от того, как Стив заполняет его, и с поцелуями Стива на коже, Баки погружается в спокойствие.

Мир отдаляется.

В утренних лучах они спят до полудня.


End file.
